


Promise

by Avistella



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 05:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16758445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella
Summary: Hríd talks about his kingdom, Nifl, with you.





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> I took one of my Hríd/OC fics and rewrote it as a reader-insert. I’ll probably be doing the same thing for a few others.

You glance around the area, many of the Heroes and soldiers doing their own little thing in the short amount of downtime that they miraculously managed to find despite the dire situation. But even so, everybody seems to be on edge, though it comes as no surprise, and you can’t fault them, considering the current state of affairs. Your hooded eyes then happen to fall upon the Order’s recent (and temporary, you suppose) ally, Hríd of Nifl, standing off to the side by his lonesome with a troubled look on his face.

Although you aren’t one to approach people so easily, especially people you only recently met and knew nothing about, you worry that perhaps the prince’s injuries are acting up, so with only a slight moment of hesitation and mental preparation and rehearsed lines, you walk towards the Niflese royal. Hríd notices you making your way over to him, and he straightens up a bit, turning his attention towards you.

“Are you alright?” You ask underneath the obscurity of your hood. Despite your more indifferent tone that just naturally came out that way, your body language suggests that you’re concerned for him. “If you’re not feeling well, I can call for a healer to come see you.”

Hríd shakes his head, flashing you a quick smile of reassurance. “I’m fine. I was merely… thinking. About my kingdom.”

You don’t respond straight away. The soles of your boots scuffle against the scorched earth underneath your figure as you fidget slightly with discomfort. You think that you may have intruded on something sensitive. You lace your fingers together in front of you, twiddling your thumbs, and gather the courage to ask, “What’s your kingdom like?”

Hríd isn’t sure if your usage of present tense rather than past tense is intentional or not, but he appreciates it all the same. It reminds him that he still has a home and is one of his reasons for fighting and struggling so desperately against Surtr. He turns his head to look up at the dark red sky devoid of life, and he slowly closes his eyes. The Niflese prince brings up a mental image of his beloved home, and the corners of his lips quirk up into a smile.

“It’s a beautiful place full of glittering snow and ice. It’s amazingly bright, sparkling underneath the sunlight. It’s almost always snowing, but the skies are far from gloomy. The streets are filled with all sorts of people, mostly children playing around or couples spending time together. Laughter will always ring in the air, and although the winds can be chilly, they can also feel like a gentle caress.”

"It sounds lovely,” you breathe out, the admiration evident in your tone at the image the prince paints for you of his kingdom. “I’d love to see it one day.”

Hríd opens his eyes once more, turning to look at you. The smile on his face is warm and gentle, and you can feel your heart flutter at the sight. “I would be more than happy to take you there and show you around.”

You clap your hands together in delight while giving a small bounce of excitement on the balls of your feet. “That’d be great! …Ah, although, I don’t really fare well in cold weather, so I’ll have to come prepared.”

The Niflese prince chuckles, the sound making your heart skip a beat. You secretly wonder in awe how he can have this much of an effect on you. He then decides to turn the conversation around, wanting to know more about you. “Fjorm told me stories about you. She said that similar to the people you lead, you too come from another world. What is your world like?”

You flinch at the question before shaking your head, your previous excitement having vanished. “Oh, um, s-sorry, but I’d rather not say… It’s… It brings up too many unpleasant memories for me.”

Hríd’s expression becomes sympathetic, and he decides not to push you to answer. It’s clear in his eyes that you think very little of your home world, and perhaps that’s why you’re so dedicated to helping out the Order of Heroes. Wanting to apologize for asking something uncomfortable for you, Hríd gently takes one of your hands into his own. He lifts your hand and bends down to place a light kiss on your fingers.

Hríd’s eyes flicker up towards your face, just barely visible underneath the shadow of your cloak’s hood. “My apologies, Lady Summoner. I did not mean to cause you discomfort.”

You pull your hand away, waving it in the air in front of you in a dismissive and _very_ flustered manner. “N-No, it’s fine! You didn’t really… Um… I-I just don’t like talking about my life before Askr; you haven’t done anything wrong!”

“Lady Summoner…?” Hríd asks with a curious tilt of his head as to why you’re acting so embarrassed like this.

You squeak, burying your face into your hands and shaking your head side to side. The Niflese prince can’t help but think that it’s a bit cute to watch. “A-Ahhhh… No, stop that. Don't— D-Don’t call me ‘Lady’, please, i-it’s embarrassing and…and… _Aaahhh_ —it’s not that I hate it; I actually _like_ it and have always wanted to be called that, but it’s too embarrassing!”

“I understand. I’ll be sure to call you ‘Lady’ only when we’re alone,” Hríd teases. There’s something about your reactions that makes him want to try poking a bit of fun at you. He laughs a bit as he watches you become increasingly flustered.

It’s been a while since he was able to feel so lighthearted like this. He’ll definitely have to take you up on his promise in showing you around his kingdom when the opportunity presents itself as a token of appreciation.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find more of my works on [my Tumblr](http://avistella.tumblr.com/)


End file.
